Chaos of Earth Land
by OverDemon
Summary: A long forgotten power seeks to rise again. The Dark Pantheon have waited for millennia, but their patience has paid off. Fate has brought them a young child. To guide. To mold. To carry their name back into the world that has all but forgotten them. To Earth Land. Evil Natsu. Chaos Champion Natsu.


**So, merry Christmas everyone.**

 **This is an idea I have been working on for some time and finally feel ready to reveal**

 **So yeah, Chaos Natsu.**

* * *

 _Earth Land._

 _A world of great wonders and mysteries._

 _The greatest of which is a power that saturates this world._

 _Magic._

 _Despite its unknown origin, magic is nonetheless the most important force in all of Earth Land. All creatures are touched my magic to some extent. Some claim magic as their birthright, wielding it from their first breath to their last. Others can only lay claim with years of practice, focus, and luck._

 _Through time, through the wars of men to the conflict of dragons, magic has been the center of all major events._

 _Magic is potent over all else. Time, space, the elements, all bend to the will of users of magic._

 _Or is it?_

 _Much has been lost to time, from the names of ancient civilizations to exotic forms of magic, and among this lies another power._

 _Chaos._

 _The power of a twisted dimension it was discovered by researching wizards which learned that it could be brought into Earth Land._

 _Some immediately discarded it, fearing the tainted, almost sentient power._

 _Some, however, saw potential in Chaos and set about unlocking its secrets and manipulating its power._

 _Those became known as sorcerers, shapers of the power of Chaos._

 _Unfortunately, not all were as willing to accept the existence of Chaos. Those who practiced sorcery were regarded evil and corrupt and were hunted and slayed._

 _And so, it seemed that knowledge of Chaos, and the practices of the Warp, would fall into oblivion before it could even begin._

 _Were it not for the actions of a single sorcerer, his name long lost._

 _In desperation, he scoured the vast infinities of the Warp for an answer to his plight, a weapon to wield against those who would see him killed._

 _By chance or by fate he discovered entities inside the Warp, Gods of this twisted plane who wielded power unmatched. And before these deities, he fell to his knees and begged for the power to punish those who sought to end him._

 _And the Gods granted his desire._

 _What followed was a complete turn of events._

 _The God's Chosen proceeded to gather sorcerers to his side, and with the revelations of the Gods, they became his followers and soon other men too followed for the promise of power._

 _New powers in hand they descended upon their former hunters and slayed them to a man, then proceeded to start their sweep across the land._

 _It was by then that the dragons became involved._

 _They had observed these men, who wielded strange abilities, with interest, but ultimately humans were but a food source, the struggles of man were beneath them._

 _That changed, one fateful day when a pack of dragons was on the hunt and came across a camp bearing the sigil of the_ _eight-pointed star._

 _In the battle that followed, as dragon breath and warp sorcery flew, the dragons brought devastation to the camp but were nonetheless felled under the tide of summoned daemons and corrupted steel._

 _To the dragons, this was an insufferable insult, their fellows slain by lesser creatures, and they sought vengeance._

 _However, through the machinations of their Gods, the sorcerers had foreseen this retaliation and prepared accordingly._

 _As the force of dragons arrived, prepared to bring judgment to these strange humans, they came upon a horrific sight._

 _Men, women, and children lay dead by the hundreds. Their forms were broken and unrecognizable. Their skulls, brains, guts and sexual organs removed._

 _And behind this abominable display, the dark army stood, all kneeling, before four great multicolored fires that contained the missing body parts._

 _And from each fire a different giant, primordial terror rose._

 _That day the dragons fled in defeat._

 _The daemonic force continued their advance, neither dragon nor human capable of stopping it._

 _It was during this dark hour that both species, in desperation, sought to play one final gambit._

 _Ancient enemies, predator, and prey united to face a common foe._

 _The war was terrible and all sides suffered, but, ultimately, the followers of Chaos were broken and the God's Chosen slain._

 _The dragons and humans then went about destroying all trace and record of the dark, dreadful power that is Chaos._

 _They succeeded with all but a few scars on the world. Places too corrupted to fully destroy._

 _And so, the Archenemy was defeated and tales Chaos fell into history, myth and legend before finally even the oldest dragons only knew fractured stories._

 _The enemy destroyed, humans and dragons receded back into a conflict which would later give rise to Dragon Slayers and eventually the extinction of dragons and the rise of humans._

 _But, even as the world so foolishly forgot about them, the Gods of Chaos waited, patiently, for the day a worthy champion would be revealed and once again lead forth the…_

 _Armies…_

 _of…_

 _CHAOS!_

* * *

The rain fell in great streams from the skies, its freezing cold made every drop like a tiny icicle against the skin.

A babe's wailing was briefly heard but quickly drowned out by great clashes of thunder echoing across the heavens.

A woman was running, her feet splashing in the mud.

Strong winds threw her thick cloak about, the bundle of cloth in her arms laid bare to the elements for a moment.

Despite fatigue, the woman didn't stop. The flickering light of torches and the hateful shouts of men, never far behind her, drove her on.

Her desperate flight, from the ones after her, continued even though she slipped in the mud and her body grew cold and weak.

Fate, however, was not on her side.

In her wild stumbling through the woods, she had reached a dead end.

A great canyon stretched out in front of her, the bottom cloaked by darkness and a horrid aura emanating from it.

No one ventured into, or even near it, for it was considered cursed.

"Kill the witch!"

They had caught up with her.

As the splatter of feet hurried towards her the woman shed a tear.

"I'm sorry Natsu."

Wrapping her arms tightly around the bundle in her arms the woman threw herself over the edge.

* * *

The babe was crying still. It's mother's corpse lay broken and bleeding besides it, having shielded it from harm.

Four appalling figures surrounded it. Observing it.

" **WHAT SORT OF WEAKLING CREATURE IS THIS?"** came a thundering voice.

" _It's a human youngling obviously, you meathead,"_ another figure responded alluringly.

" **WHY YO** …" the first voice began in anger.

"E **n** _ **o**_ _U_ G **h**! le _ **T**_ _'s_ J **U** _S_ **t** k **i** _ **ll I**_ T aN _ **d g**_ O A **B** _ **O**_ _u_ t oU **r** b _ **usI**_ Nes **S**. th _ **E**_ R **e** ' _ **s**_ _s_ _ **SC**_ em **I** _ **N**_ _G_ t _ **O**_ _B_ E d _ **on**_ **E** ," a horrendous and warped voice, like a thousand speaking as one, cut off.

" _ **It's a shame. To cut a young life off so quickly. Such potential for pests to bloom in it,"**_ a slurping voice said, its breath a wind of foul stench.

As the first figure moved in to end the infant's life, a huge bloodied ax raised over its head, it suddenly stopped as did the rest.

Voices flowed through their minds. The voices whom dictated their every action. The voiced of their creators and masters.

And as one they looked at the pink haired infant and spoke as one a single word.

Chosen.

* * *

 **So, how did you like that?**

 **For a long time, I thought to make Tzeentch the only Chaos power in this story, mostly because of how he's more directly related to magic.**

 **I did, however, decide against it for a LOT of small reasons who created a greater whole.**

 **So, as you can properly figure out, that baby was Natsu with a different origin now. I'll figure it out as I go (as I do best).**

 **This story will feature a Chaos Champion Natsu, raised by the Ruinous Powers (no Nurgle are not going to change his diaper) and therefore wholly corrupted and evil.**

 **Not-so-much-spoiler: Evil Natsu.**

 **A possible paring or just friendship is yet undecided.**

 **Rated M because of unspeakable daemonic violence.**

 **I'm thinking that the story will function as two parallel storylines. There will be the standard Fairy Tail storyline and then the Chaotic Natsu storyline. The two will affect each other, thereby changing encounters and future events.**

 **Character death will most likely happen but will be controlled to avoid killing off important characters for short term amusement.**

 **Next chapter will properly feature a flash-forward to the start of Fairy Tail and the future chapter will then hold flashbacks to inform of what happened in the past.**

 **Give me a review and tell me what you think of the idea (Important!) and what you would like to see or would have done differently (also important!).**

 **Happy holidays**

 **OverDemon.**


End file.
